A reclining chair with exercise components so as to allow the user to sit or lay down comfortably and perform a multitude of exercises for their arms, legs, chest, back and abdominal region, yet minmizes impact to critical joints. An adjustable base frame supports a pivoting seat and pivoting backrest beams. The pivoting seat beams support pivoting leg beams that serve as a footrest when user chooses to relax and serve as leg exercise members when one is exercising by placing their ankles in between the front and rear mounted pegs located within the footrest mechanism and raising and lowering one or both leg members which are connected to a means of adjustable *bidirectional resistance, thus exercising the front and rear of the thigh muscles or allowing leg members to rest in a horizontal position on the footrest support levers located at the top rear of each leg beam when the user chooses to relax. Attached to the backrest beams are pivoting arm members that are connected to a means of adjustable bidirectional resistance so that the user can move arm members up and down to provide exercise for the biceps and triceps of the arm. The arm members also provide reciprocating handles connected to linkage and a means of adjustable bidirectional resistance that allow handles to be moved forward and backward, providing exercise for the chest and back muscles. The handles can also be moved forward and down, back and up, or in the other direction, back and down, forward and up, thus creating a circular motion like when one is swimming. Also attached to the backrest beams are handles that can be pulled out from behind the backrest so that they can swing out laterally from the top area of the backrest, down to each side of the chair, and are connected to cables threaded through a system of pulleys and are recoiled therein, thus allowing user to pull handles in a multitude of directions including forward and down for exercising the triceps, chest, and abdominals, as well as pulling the handles from the side, crossing over the chest, exercising the chest and biceps. Hold down hooks are provided, to secure the handle supports at the side position, allowing the handles to be pressed upward in a multitude of directions, providing exercises for the deltoids, trapezius, and triceps muscles. Each handle can be extended to reach the users foot, allowing a multitude of leg exercises, such as scissor kicks, stair stepping, and lateral thigh splits, thus providing exercises for various parts of the thigh and buttocks as well as toe raises for exercising the calves. Spinal rollers can be inserted between each backrest beam in a vertical slot in the lower middle section of the backrest cushion in which the spinal rollers roll up and down the users spinal region when the backrest is raised and lowered. After exercising, the lateral handles can be replaced behind the backrest, out of sight. *note: bidirectional resistance=a hydraulic cylanders
FIG. 1 is a perspective view taken from the users left side of a reclining chair constructed in accordance with the invention. Square tubing is used for all major components of the construction including a frame, seat, backrest, arms, legs, and, lateral segments.
The frame consists of a left base beam 10a., a right base beam 10b., a rear base beam 10c., a middle base beam 10d., a left front verticle beam 10e., right front vertical beam 10f., a left frame arm 10g., a right frame arm 10h., left rear diagonal strut 10i., right rear diagonal strut 10j. The entire structure is supported by four casters (swiveling wheels) located on the bottom of each corner of the frame.
A set of two backrest beams 34l.&r. are held up by a backrest pivot/support rod 58 that connects through adjustment holes in both rear diagonal struts 10i. and 10j. that can slide forward and back, and through the adjustment holes in the backrest beams 34l.&r. A lower backrest seat support rod 30 passes through the bottom of the backrest beams 34l.& r. and has several adjustable wire rope cables 32 hanging down connecting to a rear seat pivot/support rod 28 that connects to and supports the rear of seat beams 20l.& r. Seat beam roller support 26 l.& r., that is supported by vertical beams 10e. and 10f., supports the front of the seat beams 20l.& r. 
A forward seat pivot/support rod 24 is positioned through the front of the seat beams 20l.& r. which acts as a pivot for leg beams 40l.& r. At the bottom front of the leg beams 40l.& r., is a front ankle roller peg 46l.& r. At the bottom rear of each leg beam 40l.& r. is a rear ankle roller peg 47l.& r. Rear ankle roller peg 47l.& r. is slightly higher than front ankle roller peg 46l.& r. Inside of leg beam 40l.& r. is a leg press spring 45l.& r. One end of the leg press spring 45l.& r. is connecting to the forward seat pivot/support rod 24 and the other end of the leg press spring 45l.& r. is connecting to the leg press shaft pedal 44l.& r. which is inside the leg press spring 45l.& r. A leg beam flange 42l.& r. with adjustment holes is attached to the back of the leg beam 40l.&r. One end of a shock absorber 33a.& b. is connected to any of the adjustment holes in the leg beam flange 42l.& r. and the other end of shock absorber 33a.& b. is connected to any of the holes in seat beam flange 22l.& r. that is attached to the bottom of seat beam 20l.& r. Connected to the upper part of leg beam flange 42l.& r. is a leg beam support lever 48l.&r. 
A pivoting arm beam support rod 57 is inserted through both backrest beams 34l.& r. to provide a pivoting support for arm beam 50l.& r. which contains a push/pull shaft 52l.& r. which is sandwiched in between upper and lower roller/stabilizers 53a and 53b., located at the front end of arm beam 50l.& r. 
At the front end of push/pull shaft 52l.& r., is a swivel handle 54l.& r. Just before the front end of push/pull shaft 52l.& r., is a connecting rod 55l.& r. The front end of the connecting rod 55l.& r., is at the front of push/pull shaft 52l.& r. The rear of connecting rod 55l.& r. is connected to the bottom end of adjustment lever 56l.&r. One end of shock absorber 33c.& d. is connected to any adjustment holes in the adjustment lever 56l.&r. The other end of shock absorber 33c.& d., is connected to any holes toward the rear of arm beam flange 51l.& r. that is attached to the bottom rear of arm beam 50l.& r. One end of another shock absorber 33e.& f. is connected to any desired adjustment hole toward the front of same arm beam flange 51l.& r. The other end of same shock absorber 33e.& f., is connected to the rear seat pivot/support rod 28.
FIG. 4 is a back view of same invention displaying a lateral lever 60l.& r. that is connected to the back of each backrest beam 34l.& r., just slightly higher than pivoting arm beam support rod 57. Connecting to same pivoting support rod 57 is a hold down hook 61l.& r. At the outer end of the lateral lever 60l.& r. is a universal joint 63l.& r., in part with a connecting link 64l.& r., that is holding a multi-directional pulley 62l.&r. Same multi-directional pulley 62l.& r., has a wire rope cable 32l.& r. passed through multidirectional pulley 62l.& r. with a loop handle 69l.& r. at the outer end of wire rope cable 32l.& r., and the other end of same wire rope cable 32l.& r. passes through a pivoting cable guide 64a. and then to a larger wheel of a step pulley 65l.& r. A small wheel of same step pulley 65l.& r. has a wire rope cable 32a. connected to same small wheel of same step pulley 65l.& r. that connects to the top of a lateral lever mainspring 66l.& r. The bottom of same lateral lever mainspring 66l.& r. is connected at the bottom of each backrest beam 34l.& r. At the top of each backrest beam 34l.& r., on the inner side of each backrest beam 34l.& r. is a connection for a lateral lever return counterspring 67l.& r. and an adjustable turnbuckle 68l.& r. Both backrest beams 34l.& r. support a backrest cushion 39 on the front of each backrest beam 34l.& r. On top of each seat beam 20l.& r. is a seat cushion 38.
Operation
In operation one uses a reclining exercise chair in the same manner as with any reclining furniture, i.e., home leisure, or office work etc. In addition to the usual relaxation benefits of such a chair, exercises for arms, legs, and torso may be performed while sitting or lying in the above described invention.
Starting with leg beam(s) 40l.& r., user may, whilst sitting as one would in any chair, slip their ankles in between both front and rear foam roller covered ankle roller pegs 46l.& r. and 47l.& r. Then by performing a forward movement of either or both feet, with legs pivoting at the knees, either or both leg beams 40l.& r may be raised until legs are extended to a straight out position. This action pulls out and extends shock absorber 33a.& b. which is connected to the leg beam flange 42l.& r. and the seat beam flange 22l.& r. Shock absorber 33a.& b. provides resistance in both directions so as to provide exercise for front thigh muscles (vastus medialis, and vastus lateralis), when leg beam 40l.& r. is pivoting forward, and provides exercise for the rear thigh muscles (biceps femoris) when pivoting in the return direction. While leg beam 40l.& r. is in forward or up position, a leg beam support lever 48l.& r. may be swung back to hold up leg beam 40l.& r. so as to employ leg press feature by placing users foot on leg press shaft/pedal(s) 44l.& r. and pushing out forward, extending the leg(s) thus engaging the leg press spring 45l.&r., providing exercise for additional front thigh muscles (quadriceps femoris), as well as buttocks muscles (gluteus maximus), or by pivoting ankles against leg press shaft/pedal(s) 44l.& r., the calf muscles (gastrocnemius) may be exercised. Placing users feet on the front ankle roller peg 46l.& r., of extended leg beam 40l.& r., allows leg beam 40l.& r. to be used as a footrest.
Arm beams 50l.&r. may provide exercise for both front upper arm muscles (biceps) and for rear upper arm muscles (triceps). By grasping swivel handle 54l.&r., user may press down or pull up arm beam(s) 50l.&r. simultaneously or alternating each arm up and down. When pressing down on the swivel handle 54l&r., the pivoting arm beam support rod 57 acts as a fulcrum so that the rear of arm beam 50l.&r. pivots up. Resistance is created by shock absorber 33e.&f. that is connected to any of the forward adjustment holes in arm beam flange 51l.& r. at one end of shock absorber 33e.& f., while other end of shock absorber 33e.& f. is connected to rear seat pivot support rod 28l.& r. when same shock absorber 33e.& f. is pulled out. This pressing down movement provides exercise for the rear upper arm muscles (triceps). When swivel handle 54l.& r. is pulled upward, same pivoting arm beam support rod 57, again acts as a fulcrum so that the rear of arm beam 50l.& r. pivots down. When this action occurs, shock absorber 33e.& f. is pushed in, again creating resistance. This upward movement provides exercise for the front upper arm muscles (biceps). Resistance may be increased or decreased by either connecting shock absorber 33e.& f. to another adjustment hole in the arm beam flange 51l.& r., or by using swivel handle 54l.& r. to move push/pull shaft 52l.& r. in or out to change the leverage, (when rocking arm beam 50l.& r. up or down) so as to increase or decrease resistance when pressing down or pulling up on the swivel handle 54l.& r. accordingly.
By pressing forward on swivel handle 54l.& r., push/pull shaft travels forward coming outside of arm beam 50l.& r. The push/pull shaft 52l.& r. is guided in the proper position by the upper and lower roller/stabilizers 53a.& b. located at the front of arm beam 50l.& r. As push/pull shaft 52l.& r. travels forward, it pulls connecting rod 55l.& r. forward which pulls adjustment lever 56l.& r. forward. Adjustment lever 56l.& r. pulls out and extends shock absorber 33c.& d. This pressing out movement provides exercise for the chest muscles (pectoralis major, and pectoralis minor) as well as triceps.
When swivel handle 54l.& r. is pulled back toward user, push/pull shaft 52l.& r. travels inside arm beam 50l.& r. Connecting rod 55l.& r. is pushed backward thus pushing adjustment lever 56l.& r. backward. Adjustment lever 56l.& r. then pushes end of shock absorber 33c.& d. inward. Resistance can be increased or decreased by connecting front of shock absorber 33c.& d. to another adjustment hole in adjustment lever 56l.& r. This rowing motion provides exercise for the users back muscles (latissimus dorsi), as well as biceps and can be performed with arm beam 50l.& r. in any of the up or down positions.
Arm beam 50l.& r. can be rocked up and down while simultaneously pulling inward or pushing outward, on the swivel handle 54l.& r. to create a circular or semi-circular motion, as if swimming.
Lateral lever 60l.& r. has a pivot slightly above the half way point measuring upward from the bottom on the back of each backrest beam 34l.& r. This pivot allows lateral lever 60l.& r. to travel from top of backrest beam 34l.& r. to a horizontal position on the side that it is mounted. The user may pull loop handles 69l.& r. from either position or pull loop handles 69l.& r. while lateral lever 60l.& r. is in motion. When loop handles 69l.& r. are pulled from either starting position, a wire rope cable 32l.& r. that is traveling through a multi-directional pulley 62l.& r. and through a pivoting cable glide 64a., unwinds from around a large wheel of a step pulley 65l.& r. which rotates a small wheel of same step pulley 65l.& r. causing another wire rope cable 32a. l.& r. to wind around same small wheel of same step pulley 65l.& r., creating resistance by pulling lateral lever mainspring 66l.& r. When loop handles 69l.& r. are returned toward starting positions, lateral lever counterspring 67l.& r. prevents lateral lever 60l.& r. from an abrupt return.
Pulling loop handles 69l.& r. forward from top position by bending arms at elbow and pressing forearms in a forward direction, provides exercise for the triceps muscles and/or pulling loop handles 69l.& r. forward and down in an arc motion, will provide exercise for the back muscles (latissimus dorsi) and lower region of the pectoral muscles.
By holding loop handles 69l.& r. at the shoulders while user bends torso forward in a bowing action (curling the spine) with shoulders lowering toward users thighs, pulling loop handles 69l.& r. in this manner, provides exercise for abdominal muscles and intercostals.
By placing lateral lever 60l.& r. in a horizontal position and swinging up and engaging hold down hook 61l.& r., the lateral lever 60l.& r. may be held in a stationary position to perform exercises by pulling forward for chest, up for shoulders (deltoids), down or across users torso, providing exercises for pectoral muscles and triceps in any variety of angles by pulling loop handles 69l.& r. in any direction that the user chooses.
An additional exercise can be performed with lateral lever 60l.& r. in the horizontal position by holding loop handles 69l.& r. near hips and rotating torso (with loop handles 69l.& r. traveling along with torso) in a clockwise direction, then alternating to a counterclockwise direction etc., this action provides exercise for the external obliques.